rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Part 154
Sitemap '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ' Whole Lotz More Fabulous Items/Ideas For a BioShock Rapture MMORPG '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ' ' Part 154 ' --- --- --- --- --- --- Splicer Ecosystem (And the Investigations of it by Players) ': * New Rapture is moving forward on recovering many parts of the city * Restoring Stable Sustenance and even a little prosperity (???) * How did Splicers survive (on what and how)? * With more organization ... Splicer Societies ... Factions Division of Labor * Hunter Gatherers in Rapture - Gather what ?? Fish, vermin, farms (overgrown), Fungus ... Occupying places where light, air and heat still available * Farming could continue where it was able. --- --- --- 'Big Daddies Know Their Duty : Heard in Atlantic Express BS2 : "Little Sisters are all gone... ain't seen one since who knows when... Big Daddies still wander around, keepin' busy. I see a leak spring in a window, then one of the big oafs wanders on by and seals it up. Like clockwork. If it weren't for them, Rapture woulda been completely flooded fer years, I figure. Big dumb animals... why can't you just let it end?" Big Daddies still working away, not 'dumb' at all to continue their job (or to do it). Perhaps there's more to them than this person (or you) knows ? Rapture ain't quite ready to die yet ??? Council of the Cyborgs ... ?? (another faction ?) --- --- --- Construction Looking For A Site For Rapture - Ryan's Surveyors Using Sonar Depth Soundings ''' : It takes a bit of time to do a search like this (even if the plans started years earlier - this isn't "Oh we'll just let THAT get done in a few weeks" type Infinite Bullshit type Fantasy). Ryan would have a number criteria which narrowed down candidates (specifics all identified from the start) : * The geothermal requirement (for self sustained power) * Being too close to land would make Rapture too obvious, eventually (the security issue). * Access to normal shipping lanes (to build and populate Rapture), but not on them (Most North Atlantic traffic is directly between the US and Europe, and Rapture is well North of them). Where they are its wide open, so surface activity wouldn't be easily spotted. * The maximum depth which could be engineered was another most important factor. SO starting with known 'shallow' locations (ex- the ocean depth around Rapture's Sea Mount quickly descends well below 3000 feet - and thats far too deep to build anything practical). --- --- --- Utilities '''Lightbulbs Wear Out : So Ryan had better have planned for long-term manufacturing of replacements, AND possibly also using longer life designs (thicker quality filaments and better vacuum). And a stockpile of Tungsten ... Fluorescent lighting could also be used, and generally they have a longer lifespan. Heh, I just considered that for BS Columbia, carbon filaments (shorter lifespan, and not as bright) were what had been used. With those hugified structures (& interiors) and overuse of huge signs and such, the number of serfs they would need to constantly be replacing huge numbers of bulbs would be large (and WHEREVER the supplies for bulbs could come from - it might as well have been 'Out of the Prophets Ass' for all that was shown about such issues). --- --- --- The Splicer Code : There is a reason there are still so many Splicers walking about "Parley" ... The Splicer Code says don't kill other Splicers (just embarass and ridicule them). Players playing as Splicers as a side game ? YOU need to learn those Rules then. Even if there was an appreciable percentage of the population of Splicers left, the Players in a typical MMORPG (with the exaggerated enemy body counts) would have them ALL cleaned up and extinct in a week at normal MMORPG kill rates. (( So that isn't how the MMORPG will run. )) A Breach of the "Katzen Code" (How do you say "Parley" in Cat ???) : "See what I did there ?" ('' Hmm that's another stupid phrase that should go away forever for the betterment of mankind... ) -- A reference to Pirates of the Caribbean ..." '''Splicer Code' (there might be such a thing for the MMORPG) * "Do unto Others Anything You can get away with" * "A stitch in time, saves your patch of skin or your face from sliding off" * "Parley" is just something you use when you are otherwise gonna lose. * The Law of Rapture is that of the strongest/Meanist * Don't eat anything that's been on the ground for more than Three Years * Anyone disrespects you, kick the shit out of them --- --- --- Shootout At The OK Cafe (Repeatable Scenarios) : Earlier Rockstar games like GTA San Andreas didn't allow you to REPLAY (after success) the primary story Missions (NOT 'on demand' selectable at a later time once you played them through the story arcs), which would have been fun because they were more challenging dues to their constraints and choreographed action and Pacing (not as Sandboxy as many of the simpler flavor activities were). The MMORPG should have this option In Spades to allow VERY Challenging Scenarios for redo so that Players could experiment and try different approaches. Better AI would mean that the opposition in the scenario might vary quite alot depending on the actions the Player takes. Group Missions (Raids/cooperative Scenarios) likewise should be represented as the interactions between Players usually adds alot to Playing. Most Scenarios should NOT be composed substantially of the common 'enemy wave cycle' pattern which many games have chronically offered (where you just keep getting subsequent tougher waves of enemies, til they finally get you). The MMORPGs Mission Mechanism (MMM) allows combinatoric mutation of the Scenarios to make them somewhat different each time. --- --- --- Capt'n Saltee Potato Chips (The Tastiest Chips on the High Seas) ' : Were seen in LA Noire on billboards Potatoes (grow-able like in ''The Martian , ewww ) would be one definite crop in New Rapture (and many other areas of Rapture). ((Salvaging Human Waste -- Bet you never thought you would be doing THAT in a game, did you ???)) --- --- --- '''Those Huge Bathysphere Stations in the Game : Would be even bigger if they have multiple 'Docks' to support a fraction of the traffic flow they would have to have -- Especially when they are *NOT* the primary passenger transport in Rapture. You might think they would be the perfect place for LOTS of advertisement billboards and such. First, being premium/deluxe transport, the people using them would prefer NOT to have that clutter (some nice decorative themes would continue to make sense). Second, not so many people would go through those stations compared to the AE and Trolley stations (which would have transported the bulk of the Transit traffic). So common advertisements wouldn't pay in the Bathysphere venue. If there, they probably would be small and tasteful and for more luxury/upscale products/services. --- --- --- Infinite BS : How are Those HUGE Interiors in Columbia Heated ?? ' : Its rather cold at 10000+ feet (Even in Summer, so for Winter ...) Big central furnaces? Steam heat radiators? Ineffective enough in small interiors. Power/fuel to do it - never explained. Better Dress in heavy clothing outside ... (Strolling about in Summer Dresses ... poor Fantasy) Just more missing elements of a 'Wave of the Hand' implausible "shooter game" setting. Big huge open empty spaces might look impressive, and you (the gamemakers) don't have to fill in detail that you can see close up. So its a lazy way of gamemakers to not do as much good work. Results in Endless Forgettable terrain/surrounding/window-dressing for the Player's Slaughter-fest activities. --- --- --- '''When There Was Only One Big Sister (An Early Plot Concept For BS2) ' : The games story/plot evolved past that. Possibly Faceless(?) would have been less interesting than the Sofia Lamb character which was developed. And what kind of interesting "Philosophy" could a grown up Little Sister have to exercise - in contrast to Ryan's (in BS1) or finally Sofia Lamb's Collectivist rantings ?? Or, for the character to even to talk legibly - other than some weird feral teenage speak (slang) ontop of the cutesy Little Sister Prattle ??? - Its not quite clear whether the 'Big Sisters' were the product of Sophia Lamb (they did do kidnappings from the Surface at her instigation, didn't they ??) or became her tool after naturally evolving (subject to her manipulations). Having them utilize her creepy Collectivist cultism would keep that element alive in the MMORPG. The MMORPG could still have A Faction based on this idea (Should have lots of those for the Player to find out there in 'The Ruins' - small groups don't need armies of minions to be interesting and challenging to 'deal with'.) * Big Sisters spewing slang even less intelligible that rap 'artist' spiels. * Big Sister pimping out Little Sisters to get ADAM to trade for stuff (to bribe their Splicer minions, etc... ) So do YOU Rescue them (Big Sisters), Or one 'aged' Little Sister JUST kidnapped/appropriated (by whom ? ), which you have to get to BEFORE their 'conversion' takes place ?? Can 'Big Sisters be deprogrammed/'cured'?? In the Novel, they threw around the concept of Little Sisters being immortal (via their regenerative ability) an untruth which was put to the test when YOU (in the game) "Harvested" many. (It was because of the prohibition game industry has with ANYTHING harming children - yet it was implied you (behind a green mist) still tore out and slurped down those Sea Slugs somehow ... Also, with enough explosives, you can blow ANYTHING to atoms or burn to ash. We need more info about this 'Becoming a Big Sister' Process. They obviously have equipment which they got assistance with from someone - which now might vary quite ALOT (BS2 simply reused the same game Asset with no differences). Funny sight - a 6 foot tall girl wearing that Lil' Sis' dress still ... --- --- --- '''Rapture Maintenance Transport : Alot of various machinery in Rapture was sized to be assembled from parts which had to be shipped via the City's transport system AE/Submarines/Trolleys/Airlocks/halls/passages/doorways/elevators, and thus had to fit a Standard size restrictions. Likewise, City Utility machinery which would be transported via the Utility Trams were restricted in size. (Reaching many places via the sewer viaducts.) (( '' Who knows what the hell 'maintenance' is for Columbia - probably just have one guy with a magic wand... '' )) --- --- --- Sing A Happy Tune - Element of 'Morale' in the MMORPG ''' : One game I saw that wanted to avoid 'death' and blood and such (weenies) used 'Morale' as their hitpoints. When you ran out you still 'died'. And your opponents, when they ran out, laid there as if dead - so hard to figure the logic there. (Maybe just got the proposed game past the investors ?) --- --- --- Construction '''Magic Kingdom based on Real World Realities : 5000 cubic yards of concrete used for initial building of Disneyland(1955) 27*5000 = 135000 cu ft 2X 50x50 = 6ft thick wall x 6 sides/facing of a cube x 61 feet wide (equiv to a 3 floor small building) Just add lots of rebar ... --- --- --- Sayings in The Halls of Rapture : Someone tells you this : "Hey, Were on a voyage of discovery here, mac !!" "Pulleeeze Splice-aah !!! Don't be doin da slingin yor turdums so freely!!! Ya Mitchum me??" "See what I didn't do there ?" --- --- --- ' Boss : Mr Cuttlefish ' : Tentacles around the mouth (just weird). Minor animation required. Can tell you something about what Gilbert Alexander has been upto lately "Under The Sea". --- --- --- Alternate Big Daddy Tools ' : * Chains saw (of course) * Wrench (natch) * Welding Unit (great sound effect when it ignites and lights up *pop* *shhhhhhhhhhhh*) * Plasma Cutter (really hot) * Tweezers (for pulling out the inevitable ouchies ... "Splinter on My Knee, SPLINTER ON MY KNEE!!!") * Toilet Paper Dispenser (hmmm, probably from association with Little Sisters) --- --- --- Alternate Columbias ' Why NOT Have The White People in Columbia Be Cannibals ?? ': It couldn't be any more warped/distorted than what the Infinite BS game portrayed ... Fois Gras Liver of Irishman much superior to that French GooseLiverShit "How To Serve Foreigners" - OMG, ITS A COOK BOOK !!!! Authentic African BBQ ... Try the ribs !! "I'd Like Some White Meat, Please .... " --- --- --- ' Google "Underwater Habitat" ''' : Nearest to Rapture-like conditions was Cousteau's Con Shelf 3 (there was a National Geographic show about it in the 60s), it was manned at 330 feet down, for 3 weeks (Pretty meager, but better than all the rest who didn't even get deep enough to escape sunlight, and many hardly sitting only 30 feet deep) A Underwater Habitat's general problem was the depth effects and the decompression problems on returning to the Surface (it was pressurized to the depth and was open to the ocean). The underwater tourist hotels are hardly any distance down - like 30 feet. Allegedly, there is talk of building more ocean complexes that people would live in, but that is only for rich people as every bit of such a project costs many times as much as building/operating stuff on land. --- --- --- '''Moira = Fate in Gaelic (Fontaine's fake wife's name and not Tolkien's underground thingamabob) No sign of it being anything 'deep' or 'meaningful' for the game. ("Furina" goddess of thieves might've been more appropriate for that - though to most Players would sound more like a cat's name). --- --- --- Fun With Quantumz page That Tear and Merging Thing ... ''' : Quantum 'Teleportation' - "Although the name is inspired by the Teleportation commonly used in science fiction, there is no relationship outside the name, because quantum Teleportation concerns only the transfer of information." (From article on REAL QUANTUM stuff ) So does this ^^ mean that the 'memories' are all that is transmitted to 'the other side'?? So Booker and Elizabeth don't actually travel through any 'Tear' - they just think they did. (( '' HEH - and they are still standing like goofs back in the place they came from ??? '' )) It is really convenient that their counterparts are thus standing around like stooges (other side of THAT Tear) waiting right there to be imprinted with these new 'memories' being "Teleported" (or is is better called 'Merged' ??) Collapsed together ??? That might be rather strange if at the destination their counterparts are busy doing other things at the time. (( BTW, is this mixing process of these "memories" symmetrical (going both ways)?? And with different life events for each of the people involved (on either side of the Tear), might that result in some rather strange mixed up personalities - insanity - ex- Booker suddenly starts ranting about 'red bowling pins, which are "out to get him" or demanding to know "who stole his rabbit ears" ?? )) Does 'Tear' travel create soul-less creatures? Particularly where Booker was already dead in one case on the destination side ??? Well that might explain Elizabeth's callously/carelessly seeking Revenge evilness, 'no matter what the cost' (She's done more Tear transition weirdness than anyone else). "Makes you think..." --- --- --- Story Time Abberations page '''Things Take Time - Something the Writers Fail With : EXAMPLE : Time Frame Between Neptunes Bounty Shootout (Sep 12) to Kashmir Massacre (Dec 31) : A long Investigation into who-all was involved in the large Smuggling operation, and the Violent 'Resisting' against civil authorities would take some time -- many months (Sullivan's extensive setup in the Wharf Masters Office in BS1 was visual proof of that). Some of the wanted criminals may have managed to hide out before they were arrested, and these were being identified and hunted throughout the City (hampered/slowed by Rapture not having all that many trained 'Police' and Detectives). Sullivan also had to supervise the 'detention' of any/all caught criminals. Having such things ignored and additional events being stuffed into that time interval willy-nilly by writers is problematic for the BioShock Canon. need examples ??? or just general sets of things Fontaines assets Legal Process The 'takeover' - Sorry no instant 'Everythings Back to Normal' (Raptures Press (who would always be hungry for stories to publish) would follow all these things closely. --- --- --- Game Mechanics Zerg Rush on Loot : So you have neutralized a Slicer and are about to loot his lair (or what there is of it or just his shopping cart/wheel barrow or backpack), but all the other denizens of the area, smelling opportunity' descend like locusts onto the 'stash'. So you'd better be quick, cuz stuff disappears quickly and the other Splicers might not be above various dirty tricks to allow THEM to obtain your hard worked-for goodies. Guard yourself and don't become too intent/focused on that pretty loot, that's when they will strike ! Keeping other players from doing the same thing is an eternal problem for multiplayer games and frequently require 'immersion breaking' game mechanisms/interfaces. Server Bubbles control 'out of group opportunists, Sandbox (open) situations perhaps just will require vigilance and generic loot. Intra-group 'grabbing' by other expedition Players firstly would be controlled by just not letting greedy people into ones playing associations (though that doesn't bode well for 'pickup' groups which unfortunately are common). --- --- --- ' "Interfeces" ' : Another typo inspires New Term - Bodily function related Interfaces --- --- --- Ryan Ryan Allegedly Abandoning His 'Philosophy' - Is Just a Load of Crap : I guess its just they don't teach proper history in school any more for many Players to even understand how wrong is some of the shit the game writers came up with. Look what FDR did during WW2 to curtail liberties and freedoms 'for the duration' in order to fight an enemy who would have destroyed the USA (FDR locked up many thousands of US Citizens in Concentration Camps). War is a completely different situation calling for strong measures (else you simply just lose/surrender), and anyone who thinks differently is an ignoramus. Ryan, if anything, took TOO LONG to implement measures to combat the growing terrorist disruptions and the murdering going on. Fontaine was counting on Ryan not doing much of anything to 'control' all of Rapture (because of the non-interference/freedom in Ryan's Philosophy). Consider though : That is the way the game was designed - the plot said the place had to fall apart and "Lo and Behold" it did. Things (in the story) had to be shown as done illogically and contradictionally to make/force that to happen, just so that BioShock could be a mass-slaughter Shoot-em-up game (as well as to facilitate their rather weak 'twist' gimmick. --- --- --- The Decline of Medical Care in Rapture : Happened during the major disruptions of Rapture society by Fontaine's (Atlas) Anarchists * Destruction of facilities and equipment (more Player salvage ...), and citizens access to it. * Types Of Assets Diseases for New Rapture (return of old ones) * We Need Operatives on the Surface to acquire needed supplies (a whole 'nuther venue for Missions) * Rebuilding the medical infrastructure (know how, equipment, medicines ...) * Improving the Citizen's environment, with an expanding population - "Cured" Citizens (which Players are, in the MMORPG) might not be FREE of ADAM. The game needs a reason for people to not simply LEAVE Rapture if they were no longer ADAM-addicted - which they would do otherwise. --- --- --- --- --- . .